


Roses and Figs

by Bircjosta



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Intimacy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bircjosta/pseuds/Bircjosta
Summary: He truly was here, in a new place, with friends that cared about him, with a man that he loved, who loved him back, who was helping him patch up the cracks where his heart was broken. He was with him, now, and the more the thought of it, the heavier the lump that formed in his throat.Hugo and Raúl seek respite from the oppressive heat. Love ensues.





	Roses and Figs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
It's certainly been a while, but I've found some creative juices again, and I'm very proud of what I wrote. I mean, I always am, but I've been trying to write something for this fandom for literal months but nothing stuck. I'm so, so happy this stuck. I love Hugo with all my heart, and I love my dadsona, Raúl. And I love them together, I hope you will, too.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

The sun was just beginning to set as Hugo and Raúl rounded the corner of the cul-de-sac, hand-in-hand. They were both eager to get out of the balmy, relentless heat they endured all morning and into the afternoon, the setting sun a welcome reprieve.

“Did you have fun today?” asked Hugo as he turned the key and stepped aside to let Raúl in the house first.

“Yeah, I had a wonderful time; I love a good street fair. I’m always down for places I can get a woven basket and a kebab in the same outing.”

Hugo chuckled, “they’re very economical. The one they have in the fall is the best; all the local orchards and farm sell their produce and other delicious things; and there are crafts you can buy too. Plus, it won’t feel like, how did Ernest put it? It won’t feel like ‘Satan’s asshole’ outside.”

Raúl snorted, “it did feel like Satan’s asshole today, but the snow-cones we had made it alright. I was too busy having fun with you to notice, anyway. And the fair in the fall sounds amazing, I can’t wait to go with you.”

“I can’t wait, either.”

“Thanks again, for today.”

“Of course, thanks for going with me.”

Raúl lent in and kissed Hugo’s cheek, a clear ‘you’re welcome.’

“What do you want to do now? It’s still sort of daytime, and I’m not terribly hungry or anything, are you?”

“No, I’m not. But I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty gross; I’m gonna grab a shower. Would, uh…would you like to join me?”

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to,” Raúl replied after a beat.

Hugo nodded and smiled softly, gently took Raúl’s hand, and headed upstairs.

Raúl’s heartbeat picked up. They’ve been together for about 7 months, and they’ve grown more intimate the more they learn about each other and what each person likes. Though, showering together is something new for them; Raúl’s seen Hugo with very little clothes from all the times they’ve slept over at each other’s places, but there was something about showering together that felt different. A good different, but different, nonetheless.

Hands entwined, Hugo led Raúl to the bedroom and moved to switch on the light for the bathroom. It had soft, blue walls with dark hardwood floors, and a smooth, white marble sink. On the opposite wall stood the shower with sliding glass doors with a pristine, white tub behind it. Towels and wash cloths were organized by size and color. Cozy, organized, delightful.

“Feel free to toss your clothes anywhere; it’s too hot and disgusting to worry about folding things,” said Hugo as he took off his shoes.

“I’m a big fan of indiscriminate tossing,” said Raúl, doing the same.

“Can I—” “Would it be alright if—” “You go—” “No, you go I—”

Hugo and Raúl laughed nervously.

“You go, I insist.”

“Okay,” Raúl cleared his throat. “Would it…can I undress you?”

Hugo’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh—oh uh, I…I was going to ask you the same thing.

“Really?”

“Yeah, if it’s…if it’s alright…I’d like to help you with that. I don’t know it…it feels…”

“Special?” “Special?”

Raúl huffed a laugh, “there we go again. Come here,” he murmured, holding out his hands. Hugo took them, giving each a brief press of his lips as he stood.

Raúl reached down and began to unbutton Hugo’s shirt; it was pale pink and short sleeved, two things he doesn’t wear very often. The shirt, and what Raúl gets to do with it, was like a gift.

“This shirt looked amazing on you, by the way; you were _made_ to wear pastels.”

“Thank you, I was actually kind of nervous to wear it. I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off.”

“You pulled it off completely. I’m…I could have made a very lame joke. Lame, even for me.”

“Well, now you gotta share.”

“…you pulled off the shirt so well, that now I’m pulling it off you. Because you’re super handsome…and we’re going to shower and…I told you it was lame.”

Hugo’s mouth drew in a line, “…yeah, that was a bit lame. But it was a lovely attempt and I really appreciate it.”

Raúl pushed the shirt off, then reached down, hovering over his belt.

“Would you like me to...?”

“Yeah, please.”

Raúl nodded and undid the belt and buttons, and Hugo pushed the pants down. He let his gaze linger for a few seconds; Hugo’s thighs were so strong and soft.

“Your turn,” Hugo said softly.

Raúl moved in closer, and Hugo started from the bottom of his shirt, making quick work of the buttons. He gasped softly when Hugo’s fingers brushed against bare skin. He finished with the shirt and gently ran his hands on his shoulders.

“Feels better, doesn’t it?” asked Hugo.

“Yeah, it feels good to not have a shirt clinging to my back anymore. I want to handle the pants; you don’t have to do those.”

Hugo nodded, “I’ll get the water going.”

Raúl undid his pants and watched Hugo move to the bathroom. When he heard the _fhsshhhh_ from the faucet, his heart beat quicker again. They were really going to do this. He breathed in deeply, peeled off his boxer briefs, and joined Hugo in the bathroom, who was completely naked now.

Damn, Raúl thought, he had an amazing butt.

“Here, you can choose your soap; I have a few kinds,” said Hugo, opening a drawer with an assortment of bars.

“I think I’ll try…this one, it smells wonderful,” Raúl picked up a speckled tan bar.

“Ah, that one! That one smells like figs; you need to tell me how you like it.”

“I will.”

“Okay, I think I’m done adjusting. Let me know if the water is too hot,” said Hugo.

Raúl reached out and nodded when the warm water hit his hands.

“Oh, this is perfect; I won’t burn up, but I won’t freeze either, excellent.”

Raúl grabbed a washcloth from the rack and stepped in the shower, sighing as the sweat and heat from today began to wash away.

“Feel good?” asked Hugo.

“Come in here, and find out,” Raúl slid open the glass door wider, moving aside. Hugo smirked and stepped in, closing the door.

“Good, right?”

“Yes~” Hugo sighed as the water hit him.

“So, how do you want to do this? I can…we can scrub separately, but I want to…I want to wash you.”

“I want to wash you, too.”

Raúl smiled and held up a fist, “rock, paper, scissors for it.”

Hugo laughed, “alright.”

_Rock, paper, scissors_

“I win,” said Raúl.

“Fair and square.”

“I’ll do your back first, is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” said Hugo, turning.

Raúl took the soap from the shelf and worked it into a lather. When he was satisfied, he began to work it into Hugo’s strong back and shoulders. He placed his other hand on Hugo’s arm to support him. His skin was still sun kissed, warm and inviting. The scent of roses filled the shower, carried by the light steam.

“Now I know why you smell so wonderful all the time,” Raúl hummed, working on his arms and neck.

Hugo laughed sheepishly, “I really like floral scents.”

“It’s lovely, it suits you…I want to do your legs but…my knees are really bad so…I’m sorry, I don’t think I can—”

“I know, I haven’t forgotten about your knees, and don’t worry about it, don’t hurt yourself. I can do those in a flash,” Hugo took the rag from Raúl and bent over, quickly scrubbing at his thighs and legs.

Raúl nodded, “Thanks. I—I just didn’t want to break something…”

“It’s okay, I promise. We don’t want anyone busting anything; this has already been amazing. Besides, it’s your turn.”

Hugo stood directly under the water and it took everything in Raúl’s power to keep from biting his lip. Hugo’s tawny skin glistened as the water cascaded down his body, an expanse of muscle covered with softness and dark, curly hair. His hair, the color of rich earth, stuck to his neck and shoulders. He was so…so…

“See something you like?” Hugo asked, catching him staring.

“I would be coy and say something clever, but yeah. Yeah, I really, _really_ like what I see. You’re stunning. You always are but…” Raúl breathed.

“I…thank you. I don’t—‘stunning’ wasn’t a word I heard to describe me that often so…that means a lot.”

Raúl’s heart broke a little, thinking about why he would have to get used to it in the first place. He’ll make sure he says hit so many times until he loses count.

“Here, turn around; I’ll do your back first. Fig soap, right?”

“Yep, I took it in with us,” Raúl said, turning away from him.

“Can I put my hand here?” Hugo asked, hovering over Raúl’s hip.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love that.”

He shivered slightly when Hugo’s hand rested there. His hand was so warm and big, his hold gentle and secure. He inhaled deeply, the sweet and soothing scent of figs and ylang ylang oil reached his nose.

“You have such great taste in soap; I feel like I’m in a spa,” Raúl sighed.

Hugo hummed, “I treat myself from time to time; I’m glad you like it.” he moved the washcloth from his shoulders and down Raúl’s back, stopping before he reached his lower hips.

“You like how it smells, but how does feel?”

“It feels really good, I’m in heaven right now,” Raúl breathed.

“Good, I’m glad. Turn around for me,” Hugo said softly.

Raúl turned, and Hugo washed his front. His throat went dry when he saw the smoldering look in his eyes as he took in Raúl’s deep, warm, umber skin gleaming from the water. He swore he saw Hugo’s tongue dart across his lips.

“Do you want me to do your legs?”

“Yes,” he sighed shakily, face growing warmer.

Hugo nodded and got to his knees, gazing up at Raúl.

“Is this okay?” Hugo asked softly.

“Yes,” Raúl replied, just as softly.

Hugo placed a hand on the back of Raúl’s thigh and began to wash his legs.

He made quick and gentle work of it, which Raúl was grateful for, for the sweet scent of roses and figs and Hugo’s soft hands would be enough to knock Raúl off his axis.

Hugo rose and moved so Raúl could rinse off. “Come here,” he said, gently tugging Hugo under the water with him.

“This is really…this was nice,” Raúl said softly.

“Yeah, it was. Thank you for hopping in with me. Ready to get out?”

Raúl nodded and Hugo turned off the faucet, opening the shower door. Raúl shivered when a hint of cool air reached his skin.

“Sorry, I’ll grab us some towels,” Hugo said, grabbing two towels off the rack and handing on off.

“I figured it would be best to dry in here where it’s a bit warmer.”

“Good call.”

Raúl was halfheartedly drying himself, for he was gazing at Hugo, who was busy toweling his hair. Raúl thought back to what they did, and was struck by the sheer, deep intimacy of it all. The way Hugo touched and held him, the way he looked at him, the way he treated Raúl with such care and love, was like a dream. Like he would blink and wake up back in his old house across town, quiet and alone, still mortally wounded from Alex being gone. But it wasn’t a dream; he truly was here, in a new place, with friends that cared about him, with a man that he _loved_, who loved him back, who was helping him patch up the cracks where his heart was broken. He was with him, now, and the more the thought of it, the heavier the lump that formed in his throat.

The light _thump_ of the shower door took Raúl out of his thoughts. He blinked and turned to Hugo, offering his hand. Hugo took it.

“You’re more than welcome to stay over; I think you still have some clothes left over from last time you were here,” he said as they walked back to his bedroom.

“Yeah, I’d love to. This…today was really great, wasn’t it?”

Hugo smiled softly, “yeah, it was wonderful.”

“Can…can I hug you? I really wanna hug you right now.”

“Come here,” Hugo murmured, opening his arms.

Raúl walked into them and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his head there; he sighed when Hugo pulled him closer.

“I love you,” Raúl said softly.

“I love you too,” replied Hugo.

Raúl pulled back to look at him, moving his hands up to cup his cheeks; he smiled when Hugo did as he stroked them with his thumbs. They closed the distance between them, melding into a kiss. Raúl laughed into it, full of joy, as the lingering smell of roses and figs hugged their bodies.


End file.
